


Nella tua ombra

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, F/M, Melancholy, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Perché io sono un’ombra, io vivo nell’ombra.Nella tua ombra, Lily.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Nella tua ombra

** Nella Tua Ombra **

****

Non aspetto niente.

Ogni rintocco degli orologi diventa un assordante canto di morte per le orecchie, ormai abituate solo a quel suono, malvagio ed empio.

Non voglio niente.

Mi sento avvolgere dai miei pensieri, conscio che l’oscurità è dentro di me, _parte_ di me.

Nessun sole è in grado di macchiare con la sua luce la mia esistenza.

L’unica cosa che attendo, l’unica che pretendo, è che il tuo volto torni ad illuminare questo buio, che mi renda tutti gli anni passati ad essere solo una maschera, solo un’ombra.

Perché io sono un’ombra, io vivo nell’ombra.

Nella _tua_ ombra, Lily.


End file.
